


A Night to Remember

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Vigilantes, Clubbing, F/F, Flirting, One-Shot, Verdant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel is forced to go to Verdant when her friends visit Starling. While there, she meets a woman named Nyssa. Nyssa is lovely and definitely interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Lauryssa story! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, Arrow, or any of their characters. I do own this story.

“Come on Laur!” Barry exclaimed, grinning. He had Iris sitting on his lap and Felicity curled up under his arm. “Why don’t you want to dance?” 

Iris smirked at her. “Yeah, Di. Why don’t you want to dance?” Laurel glared at her before relaxing in the booth she was sitting at. 

“None of you guys are dancing,” she pointed out. 

Barry stared at her with a deadpan expression. “I have two gorgeous girlfriends who I adore and who adore me. You are tragically single even though you’re gorgeous. And anyways, Ollie and Tommy are out there dancing while you’re pouting.” 

“I wanted to stay home!” Laurel exclaimed. 

Felicity snorted. “But you didn’t,” she pointed out. “You came here, with us, and should go find a pretty girl to dance with. I want to make out with my girlfriend. And with my boyfriend. Not at the same time though, because that sounds weird and kind of gross and honestly I’d rather not have some random straight boy make some comment and - ” 

Giggling, Iris tapped Felicity on the arm. “You’re babbling, Fel,” she said. Felicity blushed and stopped. 

Laurel rolled her eyes at her friends. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll go find a pretty girl to dance with and you guys will leave me the hell alone.” 

“Deal!” Barry said, grinning. 

Laurel glared at her friends before getting up and heading to the bar. Thea was leaning on the counter, smirking at Cisco. Sara was standing across from them, behind the bar. Laurel grinned as she reached them. “Hey Sar-Bear,” she said. “Can I have a nojito?’ 

Sara turned her to Laurel. “You got it, Laurie,” she said, saluting her lazily before walking off. 

Thea spun around and threw her arms around Laurel’s neck. “Hey Di,” she said happily. Laurel laughed, patting the younger girl on the back. 

“Hey Speedy,” she said. Cisco was laughing from where he stood next to her, amused by his girlfriend’s antics. “I’m happy to see you too.” 

“I missed you so much,” Thea said, slurring her words. 

Cisco chuckled, slipping his arms around his girlfriend’s waist and pulling her away. “Come on, mi reina,” he said. 

Thea purred as she allowed herself to pulled away. “Mmm, you smell good,” she said, cuddling into Cisco with a blindingly bright smile. Laurel felt warmth swell up in her; seeing Thea so happy was amazing. Cisco was good for her. 

“Hello jamil,” an accented voice said. 

Laurel spun around to see a gorgeous woman with panty-melting dark eyes and a playful smile standing in front of her. “Uh, h-hello,” she said, stuttering and blushing. 

“I’m Nyssa. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” the woman purred. 

Laurel’s flush intensified and she ducked her head to avoid Nyssa’s intense gaze. “I’m, uh, Laurel. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” 

Nyssa’s smile grew. “Laurel is a lovely name for a gorgeous woman. Can I buy you a drink, gorgeous Laurel?” Laurel couldn’t stop the giggle that exploded from her when Nyssa said that. The title that Felicity had given her years ago, back when the blonde had been dating Oliver had returned. Though it did sound better coming out of Nyssa’s mouth. 

“Actually, Laurel buys for free,” Sara interjected when she returned. “I pay for her - she is my sister, after all.” Sara smiled at Nyssa. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Nyssa,” she continued. 

Nyssa inclined her head in Sara’s direction. “And you, Sara.” 

Laurel tilted her head to the side. “You two know each other?” she asked. She wondered how often Nyssa visited Verdant. 

Nyssa nodded. “Yes,” she said. “We do. I come to this club every now and then when I visit Starling.” She smiled at Laurel’s arched eyebrow. “I’m a businesswoman. I travel quite a bit.” 

“Oh,” Laurel said, disappointed. She had hoped Nyssa was a Starling resident. But, no, just looking for an one-night stand. 

“I just moved here though,” Nyssa said. 

Laurel’s disappoint morphed into delight. “Really?” she exclaimed. 

Nodding, Nyssa’s smile grew. “Yes,” she said. Suddenly her smile took a wicked tint. “Now, Laurel, would you like to dance with me?” 

Beaming, Laurel said, “I'd love that.” 

She and Nyssa went to the dance floor and Laurel distantly heard Sara say, “What about your drink, Laurel?” She turned her head and shook it at Sara. 

She was good without it. 

They got to the dance floor and Laurel was happy to be dancing with her. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist and rested her hands on the small of her back. Laurel smiled at her and couldn’t help but appreciate how close they were in heights. She didn’t feel dwarfed like she had when she Ollie were dating. She began swaying her hips even as she stood in Nyssa’s arms.

“I like dancing with you,” Nyssa whispered in her. “You move very well.” 

Laurel flushed and ducked her head. “Thank you,” she said. Nyssa moved an arm away from her waist and used her hand to tilt her chin up so that Laurel met her eyes. 

“Do not thank me, Laurel. I should be thanking you.” 

Laurel barely noticed the song changing as she stared into Nyssa’s liquid dark eyes. “There’s no need to thank me either,” she said, feeling pride swell up in her for the lack of stuttering. 

Nyssa smirked and leant forward to brush her lips against Laurel’s cheek. “I am happy to be with you.” 

Laurel’s pupils dilated a bit as she felt Nyssa’s hot breath on her cheek. “I’m happy to be with you too,” she said. 

Nyssa pulled away a bit and her smirk grew a wicked tint. “Good,” she said. “Then would you come home with me?” Laurel’s eyes widened before she nodded. Her lips spread into a broad grin. 

“That would be amazing.” 

Nyssa slipped a hand around her slim waist. “Then go tell your friends we are leaving and let us go.” 

Laurel nodded again. “Okay!” she exclaimed, before running off. She could feel Nyssa follow her and warmth spread throughout her body. She needed to thank her friends for this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me over at my tumblr: [Link text](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laurelmyqueen)


End file.
